This is a new project which staff have been developing since August 1987. The goal of the project is to explore the effects of domestic violence on 10- to 12-year-old children. The study involves four groups of subjects, each comprising 15 boys and 15 girls defined by whether they have been (1) the victims of physical abuse by their fathers; (2) the witnesses of physical abuse of their mothers by their fathers; (3) both victims and witnesses of domestic violence by their fathers; and (4) children from similar backgrounds who have not experienced any forms of domestic violence. Data will be obtained from the children, their parents, and their teachers. The focus will be on the quality of the children's functioning at home, at school, and in the peer group, with attempts made to explore the intrapersonal (temperament, and perceptions of responsibility and control) and exogenous (social support) factors that buffer some children and render others more vulnerable. Data collection takes place (under contract) in Israel in August to October 1988. This is one of the first methodologically sound studies comparing the effects of various types of domestic violence.